I Am Not A Sodding Meteor Freak!
by DWforlife
Summary: Poor Spike just wanted to watch his soaps, now he's in another dimension with no idea why he was there. His only clue was the mysterious disk with the strange symbols on it. And his only question is: why couldn't these things happen to someone else for a change?


**Hooray! Another Buffy crossover! This is my fifth story involving the Scoobies and another tv show of my choosing. I'm not sure if this one will involve the entire gang, or if it'll just be our favourite blonde bunny. We'll see I suppose. No title yet, that'll come later as I work out the plot, which means I'll come up with it in a chapter or two, anyways disclaimer is I cannot take creative ownership of the characters or settings because I am not one of the totally awesome creators of the shows or comic book which one of said shows is based off of.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Another day saved thanks to Sunnydale's very own Slayer and her friends. As well as one severely under appreciated vampire. Spike lit a cigarette as he walked back to his crypt alone. "Let them celebrate." He muttered. "S'not like I didn't pull their arses out of the flames at the last minute. Oh wait, yes it is." He wanted so badly to leave Sunnydale, but where would he go now that he'd been chipped? Besides it was the damn Slayers fault, she was the reason he kept coming back! Her and her bloody doe eyes.

Spike glowered at a young couple walking past him; pleased when he saw them turn around and walk the other way just to avoid him. Spike crossed through the graveyard to his crypt. His plan for the rest of the evening was to sit in front of his Tv, and watch his soaps. However, leaning against his door was a thick bright red book covered in strange blue markings that he couldn't decipher. Spike picked it up curiously. As Spike flipped through the book he stepped into his home. "Just a bunch of useless symbols." He the book was probably left as some kind of gag, he started making plans to pass it off as a sort of ancient relic to the Watcher. "Might even pay me for it." He smirked. He tossed the book into a corner. That should have been the last of that; except his vampire hearing picked up a small metallic clink as something fell out of the book. Spike retrieved the book, and found a disk covered in the same bizarre markings.

"What the sodding-" Spike never got a chance to finish that sentence because the moment his fingers touched the metal disk it began to glow, and a loud whistling noise filled the crypt. Suddenly the disk flew out of Spike's home with the hapless vampire still clinging to it. "Ahhh!" Spike screamed as he rose higher and higher into the night's sky. No matter how hard he tried to let go, his hand seemed to be glued onto the disk. His eyes grew wide as a deep red portal appeared ahead of him, and Spike lost consciousness as he passed through it.

The next time he awoke, Spike was certain of two things: whatever happened was the Slayer's fault. He wasn't sure how just yet but she was definitely to blame, and it was bright. Too bright. One by one Spikes eyes popped open. "Oh bloody hell!" Spike ducked his head under his duster and fled to the shaded safety of a nearby tree. He took several unnecessary breaths and looked around.

Spike was standing in some kind of park. Why had the disk brought him here? The disk! Spike looked down at his empty hand. He looked up sharply and caught a glint of metal in the sunlight lying near where he had woken up. Spike sighed; that thing was his only clue to how he had gotten here, and why. What was he supposed to do, wait till the sun went down to get it? Did he look like a man who had that sort of patience? Spike decided to make a dash for it. He threw his duster once more over his head and ran out into the sunlight.

"Ow! ow! Burning! Burning! Ow- hold on a tick." Where was the pain? Or the horrid smell of burning flesh? Spike stuck a hand out, and ever so slowly lowered the coat. He stared down at his hand and body marveling. He was standing in direct sunlight and had yet to see flames.

What the hell was going on?


End file.
